harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Lovegood
Luna Scamander (née Lovegood) (born c. 1981) was a witch and daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife. As her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was young, Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. Because of her father's political dissidence at the time, Luna was abducted by Death Eaters to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for months. She was freed by Dobby along with several other prisoners in the spring of 1998, and stayed at Shell Cottage until she returned to Hogwarts to participate in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. Later in life, Luna became a wizarding naturalist and eventually married Rolf Scamander, with whom she had two sons, Lorcan and Lysander. Biography Early life Luna Lovegood was the only child of Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife. Luna's mother was accidentally killed experimenting with a spell that she created when Luna was nine years old. Thus, Luna was raised by her father. Education at Hogwarts Early years Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. During her years at Hogwarts, she met and became a friend of Ginny Weasley, Ron, harry and Mrs. Granger Fourth Year In Luna's fourth year, she met and befriended Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. As the year progressed, she was invited to join the rebellion group named Dumbledore's Army. She eagerly accepted, working hard along with the others and enjoyed the company. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story, Hermione arranged an interview for him with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks - Luna accompanied them so as to persuade her father to publish the interview in The Quibbler. Near the end of the year, Harry had a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black was being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Luna and Ginny stood guard while Harry and Hermione snuck into Professor Umbridge's office to use the fireplace to try to contact Sirius, while Ron attempted to distract Umbridge. However, they were caught, along with Neville Longbottom, by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad. They were restrained and gagged, but Luna hardly seemed bothered by this as she was staring, dreamily, through the window as if bored. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away into the Forbidden Forest, and Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville managed to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad using a variety of hexes and jinxes. restrains Luna during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries]] When they all met up again in the forest, Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic. Luna reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. She then mounted her Thestral sidesaddle, "as though she did this every day." She also helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny mount their Thestrals, as the animals were invisible to them. The six D.A. members flew to the Ministry and entered the Department of Mysteries, where Luna heard voices coming from behind a Veil, just as Harry did. The group was soon ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. Luna participated in the battle that ensued. She protected Ron, who had been hit with a spell that made him highly confused. Luna also attacked a Death Eater who had seized Ginny's ankle with the Reductor Curse, which destroyed a model of the planet Pluto. The model blew up in the Death Eater's face; however, the impact broke Ginny's ankle. Luna guided both the injured Ginny and the Counfunded Ron until they met up with Harry and Neville. Luna was one of the last D.A. members to fall, eventually being stunned by a Death Eater and thrown across the room. She regained focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed. At the end of the school year, Luna spoke to Harry, who was mourning the murder of his godfather and had found no comfort in talking to ghosts. Luna told him about her mother's death and her belief that she would see her again someday, which was a comforting thought to Harry. That summer, Luna and her father went to Sweden using the money the Daily Prophet paid them to reprint The Quibbler's interview with Harry to see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Fifth year and Ginny Weasley on the train.]] The next year was Luna's O.W.L. year. On her way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, Luna shared a compartment with Harry again on the train and she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Luna was holding another edition of the Quibbler, which she told Harry was going strong because of his interview. She then put on a brightly coloured pair of free "Spectrespecs" that were from inside the Quibbler. She was very disappointed to find out that the D.A. would not continue that year. When Romilda Vane asked Harry if he wanted to join her and her friends in another compartment, treating Luna and Neville with disdain, Harry coldly rebuffed her, stating that they were his friends. Luna observed that people expected Harry to associate with "cooler" people; he replied that she and Neville were cool, and among his closest and most trustworthy friends. Towards Christmas, Luna comforted Hermione after Ron mocked her in Transfiguration and Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom in tears. Luna had found Hermione crying and Harry was looking for Hermione to return the books she left in Transfiguration class. After Hermione leaves, Harry asks Luna if she would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him, just as friends. Luna wore a set of spangled silver robes that was attracting a certain amount of giggling from the onlookers, but otherwise she looked quite nice. While there, she conversed with multiple people, and took an interest in Sanguini, a vampire guest. She also made Harry laugh so hard that mead came out of his nose when she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy after Professor Snape sneered at Harry's ambition to become an Auror. She continued the discussion of the Rotfang Conspiracy with Professor Trelawney, who seemed completely interested. , with Sanguini behind her.]] Also that year, Luna would temporarily replace Zacharias Smith as Quidditch commentator for the school. Many found Luna's commentary highly amusing, as Luna forgot players' names and went off on tangents such as speculating that Smith was suffering from "Loser's Lurgy," or saying how a cloud was interestingly shaped. Coincidently, after Ron heard this commentary, which he found highly amusing, he said "You know, she's grown on me, Luna," previously he found her very strange. She also once gave Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. At the end of the school year, the castle came under attack by Death Eaters, and Luna was one of the few D.A. members to participate in the ensuing Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked her and Hermione to watch Snape's office, which they did, but Snape told them that Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to look after Professor Flitwick, whom he claimed had collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, the D.A. members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but soon recovered. Luna helped him into his seat when they attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the school year.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Sixth year magically halts the Hogwarts Express in order to kidnap Luna.]] On 1 August, 1997, Luna and her father attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow. Luna was able to recognise Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin by use of Polyjuice Potion, by just his expression. She wore yellow dress robes and had a sunflower in her hair, and sat at the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At one point, Luna danced happily by herself, twirling on the dance floor with her arms raised, which drew attention from a few onlookers. That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was a Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts that Luna returned to for her sixth year. Severus Snape had been appointed headmaster and Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow professors. Early in the year, Luna, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Headmaster's office. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived and led Dumbledore's Army, which tried to sabotage the Death Eaters' control of the school and to help Harry, Ron and Hermione — who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes — in any way they could. On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Death Eaters captured Luna because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Capture and escape It was believed that Luna was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, along with the famed wand-maker Ollivander, to whom she proved a great comfort. Her father was so desperate to get her back that he tried to turn Harry, Hermione and Ron over to the Ministry in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Hermione ensured that the Death Eaters Xenophilius called glimpsed Harry as they left, so that neither he nor Luna would be punished. The Lovegoods' home was largely destroyed when an erumpent horn, which Xenophilius had believed to be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's, blew up inside. The prisoners in Malfoy Manor were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione was tortured for information upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Luna helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, Dobby the house-elf came to free them. He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur, and then returned to assist Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook in escaping the Manor. He died in rescuing them. Luna stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the holidays, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house elf's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practised using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seems to have started a friendship with Dean. It is unknown what Luna did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage in order to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville signalled her as to the trio's return. All of Dumbledore's Army was reassembled and prepared to fight. Battle of Hogwarts When the trio asked the Ravenclaw D.A. members if they were familiar with an item that had once belonged to their house founder, Luna mentioned the lost diadem. She took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle, "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?", with "A circle has no beginning.", in order to gain entrance, in order to show him a replica of the diadem. There, she stunned Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them per Voldemort's orders, and witnessed Professors Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout banish Snape, along with Harry. Luna then joined the battle rather than evacuating. .]] At one point, she, Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnigan helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione drive off a group of Dementors that attacked them by casting their Patronuses. Luna encouraged Harry to think of something happy, enabling him to finally summon a Patronus as well. Later, near the end of the battle, she fought against Bellatrix Lestrange next to Hermione and Ginny. When Bellatrix nearly hit Ginny with a Killing Curse, Molly Weasley stepped in and killed her. Luna witnessed Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little while later, she created a diversion so that Harry could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ron and Hermione, and have a little break. Later life After leaving school, Luna became a famous wizarding naturalist, travelling the world in search of strange creatures.Bloomsbury Live Chat"Finished ‘Potter'? Rowling tells what happens next" from MSNBC.com She discovered and classified many species that had never been encountered before, but was never able to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and had to come to terms with the fact that there are some things that simply do not exist. Harry and Ginny gave their daughter Lily, born in 2008 or 2009, the middle name Luna, considering Luna to be a "dear friend.""The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children" from the Times Online''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Luna married fellow naturalist Rolf Scamander, grandson of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them author Newt Scamander, considerably later in life than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who all married and started families in their early-to-mid twenties. The couple had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, born several years after the children of Luna's friends. Physical appearance In 1997, sixteen-year-old Luna had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She has a dreamy sort of voice and gives off an aura of distinct dottiness, seeming not to blink as often as "normal" people do. She is known to put her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. Luna has a unique fashion sense that other people usually find strange. She often wears odd pieces of jewellery such as a butterbeer cork necklace and dirigible plum (radish) earrings, and in 1996, a pair of Spectrespecs. Luna often didn't wear shoes because students in her house would take her shoes and hide them. At Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Luna supported Gryffindor against every House except Ravenclaw; to show her support for Gryffindor she would wear a hat in the shape of a lion head that roars, and to show support for Ravenclaw she would wear an eagle hat with flapping wings. At Professor Slughorn's Christmas party in 1996, she wore spangled silver robes. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, she wore bright yellow robes because she was taught it brought luck to a wedding and had a sunflower in her hair. She is described as "pretty" on some occasions, despite her odd dress sense. Personality and traits Luna is an open-minded, serene, unique — some might say odd — girl with many beliefs and traits that others consider strange, which earn her the nickname of "Loony Lovegood". However, she is intelligent, having been sorted into Ravenclaw. Luna has a habit of stating the blunt truth about things — a "knack for embarrassing honesty" according to Harry — and of being unusually perceptive. Her demeanour and voice are often distant and dreamy — though when she overheard Hermione calling her father's magazine rubbish, the characteristic dreaminess temporarily vanished from her voice — and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting. She also tends to appear very calm, even under difficult circumstances, instead offering comfort to others such as Harry Potter after his godfather's death, Hermione Granger when she cried in a bathroom over Ron Weasley, and Mr. Ollivander while they were imprisoned in Malfoy Manor. With her willingness to believe in many things without proof, calm demeanour, and interest in Quidditch, Luna is in some ways the opposite of Hermione Granger, though the two remain good friends. Luna is often the subject of ridicule, with other students stealing and hiding her things. She takes this in stride though, being patient and accepting of the others around her, and believing that her hidden things would show up again eventually. She has few friends as a result, but is not upset about this and is very loyal to the few friends she has. She has said that she does not like dancing much, though she did do some after the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Luna seems to have some artistic skill, as there are various things in her house that she painted with things such as flowers or insects, and her ceiling bears paintings of her friends Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Luna is a powerful and skilled witch, and she was one of the few left relatively unharmed after all three battles she had participated in. These actions, as well as her co-leadership of the revitalised D.A. with Neville and Ginny, indicate Luna's bravery. Luna was also able to conjure a corporeal Patronus by her sixth year, or possibly even in her fourth year, which indicates her magical talent. It took the form of a hare. Luna's beliefs Luna believes in many things that few others do. However, as she grew older she came to accept that some things simply do not exist. *She seems to believe everything she reads in The Quibbler *That Sirius Black is Stubby Boardman *That Rufus Scrimgeour is a vampire *That the Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using Dark magic and gum disease *That Cornelius Fudge ordered Goblins to be made into pies or assassinated, had an army of Heliopaths, and used the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons to feed to anyone who disagreed with him *Harry's story about Voldemort's return *She could hear the voices beyond the veil, and believed that there were people behind it, just lurking out of sight *That Hufflepuff Chaser Zacharias Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy. She also believes in the existence of many creatures that few other do such as: *Moon Frogs *Blibbering Humdingers *Crumple-Horned Snorkacks *Heliopaths *Umgubular Slashkilters *Nargles *Aquavirius Maggots *Wrackspurts *Gulping Plimpies *Dabberblimps Magical abilities and skills * Duellist: At fourteen Luna survived the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with no more than a few minor injuries. She also survived the Battle of the Astronomy Tower with no major injuries. During the Battle of Hogwarts she managed to hold her own against powerful witch Bellatrix Lestrange, whom she fought alongside Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. * Magical device inventor: Luna invented a lion-shaped hat that, with a tap of a wand, made a realistic roar. She also made a hat with a flapping eagle. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Due to her extensive training in Dumbledore's Army, Luna became very proficient at defending herself against the Dark Arts, to the point of battling against experienced and powerful Death Eaters, such as Bellatrix Lestrange. * Patronus: In her fourth year, Luna learned how to conjure a corporeal Patronus. It took the form of a hare. * Nonverbal magic: Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Luna accompanied Harry Potter to Ravenclaw Tower, where she wordlessly Stunned Death Eater Alecto Carrow. Relationships Parents .]] With the death of her mother when she was nine years old, Luna was raised solely by her father. Because of this, and because Luna was an only child, the two were very close. Xenophilius raised his daughter to share many of his unusual beliefs, and the two enjoyed going on holidays to look for creatures such as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden. Luna believed anything her father wrote in The Quibbler magazine, and came to his defence when Hermione Granger claimed the magazine was "rubbish." When Luna was abducted by Death Eaters in 1997 to force Xenophilius to stop opposing the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic in The Quibbler, her father was beside himself. He was desperate to the point of ceasing his public support of Harry Potter and attempting to turn him, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley over to the Death Eaters in exchange for Luna's safety. When he failed to do so, Xenophilius was arrested by Selwyn and Travers. Harry Potter .]] When Harry Potter first met Luna in 1995, he found her rather odd, but was grateful that she was one of the few people to believe his story that Lord Voldemort had returned, and sympathised with the loss of her mother and her status as an outcast. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, they discussed the death of Sirius Black and the possibility of an afterlife. Harry "found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly". At the beginning of the next school year, he reacted angrily when Romilda Vane implied that Luna and Neville Longbottom were not worth spending time with; a contrast to the previous year, when he felt slightly embarrassed that his crush Cho Chang saw him in Luna's company. In 1996, Harry asked Luna to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him as friends after reflecting on how "he had never met anyone quite like her". Harry was one of the portraits of her friends that Luna painted and hung on her bedroom ceiling. When Harry took Polyjuice Potion to look like Barny at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, she recognised him from the look on his face. Shortly before going to sacrifice himself during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry noted that Luna was among his closest friends, whom he had hoped to see one last time before his death. After Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands, Luna sensed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory celebrations, and created a distraction so that he could slip away with Ron and Hermione. Later in life, Harry and Luna would remain close friends; he and Ginny gave their daughter the middle name "Luna" in honour of her. Hermione Granger Luna and Hermione Granger did not have an ideal first meeting, as Hermione called The Quibbler "rubbish" without knowing that Luna's father was the editor. She was initially frustrated with Luna's belief in all manner of things without logical grounds or proof. However, she invited Luna to Dumbledore's Army and the two became friends. Hermione's opinion of Luna particularly seemed to improve after Luna proved her loyalty and bravery by participating in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as she simply accepted that she and Luna had very different world views. It can be presumed that the pair remained friends during adulthood as well. The following school year, Luna comforted Hermione over her fight with Ron Weasley when she ended up crying in the bathroom at one point. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, Hermione tried to kick Ron for teasing Luna, and later defended her again from the insults of the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Hermione was among the portraits Luna painted on her bedroom ceiling, circled by the words "friends". When Luna's father attempted to turn Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Death Eaters in exchange for his daughter's safety in 1998, Hermione engineered their escape so that the Death Eaters saw Harry briefly, thus ensuring that both Luna and her father were not harmed. Luna and Hermione also fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts, where she, Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan saved Hermione, Harry and Ron from Dementors. Hermione and Luna both survived the war. Ron Weasley At the beginning of their acquaintance, Ron Weasley found Luna very strange and was not particularly interested in knowing her, even referring to her as "Loony" at times. Luna, on the other hand, seemed to find Ron very funny and slightly fascinating. Ron eventually grew fonder of Luna, after getting to know her better through Dumbledore's Army and her being one of the only D.A. members to come to the trio's assistance when they tried to save Sirius Black, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He was particularly amused by her Quidditch commentary in 1996 and thought highly of her bravery. When she attended his brother Bill's wedding, Ron was further amused by her behaviour and remarked that she gave "good value". However, Ron was still prone to tease Luna and scoff at her unusual beliefs at times. Ron and Luna also fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts, where she, Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan saved Ron, Harry and Hermione from Dementors. Ron and Luna both survived the war. Ginny Weasley Luna and Ginny Weasley were in the same year at Hogwarts, though in different houses. Ginny seemed to find Luna rather odd, as she first referred to Luna as "Loony Lovegood", though she considered her "all right" and the two were somewhat friendly, as Ginny led Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom into her train compartment in 1995, conversing politely with her. The two girls became closer through Dumbledore's Army, and Ginny began telling others not to call Luna "Loony", prompting Luna to randomly state during her Quidditch commentary that Ginny was nice. Along with Neville, Luna and Ginny led the re-formed Dumbledore's Army while Hogwarts was under Voldemort's control. Ginny was also one of the five portraits — along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville — that Luna painted and hung from her bedroom ceiling, with the word "friends" joining them together in gold writing. Ginny and Harry Potter named their daughter after Luna, considering Luna their 'dear friend'. Dumbledore's Army .]] Neville Longbottom, like Luna, was something of an outcast. They became included in each other's small circle of friends through Dumbledore's Army, and Neville was among the portraits of friends Luna painted in the mural on the ceiling of her room. Together with Ginny, Luna and Neville led the reconstituted D.A. at Voldemort-controlled Hogwarts. Neville was also the only member of Dumbledore's Army to fight along with Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. After they were both rescued from Malfoy Manor in 1998, Luna and Dean Thomas seemed to grow close while staying at Shell Cottage. Dean still seemed rather bemused at some of the odd things Luna said at times, but did not ridicule her and was seen helping her in the Room of Requirement just before the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna also grew close with many of the other D.A. members, such as Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan, who she was seen fighting alongside during the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna had met other members of Dumbledore's Army; there were Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Marietta Edgecombe from her house (all of them fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, except Marietta), Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff (it is possible that all of them fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, except Zacharias), and Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil, Padma's twin sister and Colin and Dennis Creevey from Gryffindor. Fred and Colin were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Other friendships 's burial at Shell Cottage.]] Luna also liked Dobby the house-elf, who came to rescue her from Malfoy Manor. After Dobby was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Luna closed his eyes, to make him "seem like sleeping". She also said a few words to Dobby during his funeral. Luna had also met Ollivander, the wandmaker, at the Malfoy Manor, where they where both imprisoned. She comforted Ollivander, and gave him courage. After they both escaped, Ollivander, who had grown quite fond of Luna, gave her a new wand. She also met Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, when she stayed for a few days at their house, Shell Cottage. She left Shell Cottage, when she, Dean, Bill and Fleur went to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna was mentioned not to like Rubeus Hagrid's way of teaching, saying that the students in Ravenclaw thought him to be a bit of a joke, and that she preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank. This opinion may have changed later. Husband and sons Luna would also eventually meet Rolf Scamander, grandson of the famous Newt Scamander and his wife Porpentina. Rolf would become her husband and the union would produce twins, Lorcan and Lysander. Etymology Luna means "Moon" in Latin (as well as in Italian, Russian, Spanish and Romanian). People believed that the moon caused craziness, which may be why she's the way she is. Her nickname, "Loony," also references the moon and its ties with insanity, as it is short for "lunatic." Lovegood is a real surname and a compound word. Luna in the films , the hare.]] Evanna Lynch plays Luna in the films, and since Evanna is Irish, Luna has a slight touch of an Irish accent. In the films, Harry meets her at the school carriages where she is introduced by Hermione instead of Ginny. Luna's Patronus is revealed to be a Hare, this is later confirmed to be canon in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Luna is seen barefoot throughout the film because students had stolen her shoes. In addition, Luna seems to have a taste for pudding and introduces Harry to the Thestrals; she offers a young Thestral an apple, which was turned down, before offering it a bit of raw meat with an accepting smile. She also skipped around the school. Her butterbeer cork necklace has only one cork, which she says is to repel Nargles. She also wears a beetle ring. During the battle at the Ministry, instead of being knocked unconscious, she was hit in the mouth by a Death Eater before using an unusual verbally-incanted version of Levicorpus to hurl her attacker away. When Ginny disintegrates the prophecy shelves with a Reductor Curse, Luna is so distracted by the light that she does not run away, but Neville saves her. She is then taken hostage along with all of Harry's companions but is rescued by the appearance of the Order of the Phoenix members (Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad Eye). In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, she states that she often sleep-walks at night and wears her shoes to bed just in case. Lynch was a huge fan of the series before she was cast. After J.K. Rowling had met with the actress, she told the director one thing: "Perfect." Luna in the games Luna's role in the game is much the same as her role in the film, though we do not meet her until Harry goes to find the people who signed up for the D.A. to tell them about the Room of Requirement. The Player has to help Luna feed the Thestrals, and then she will appear in the Room of Requirement. Later in the game, Fred and George Weasley send Luna to tell Harry how to swamp the clock tower courtyard, with one of their Portable Swamps. At the end of the game, the player must help Luna find her missing objects, which are: a sweater, a newspaper, a lion mask, a pair of pink shoes, and her purse. Luna is also a playable character in the HBP game. She is a 2 player duelling character and is unlocked(with Draco) by retrieving 2 crests. Author's comments J. K. Rowling has said that the character of Luna took her by surprise, but that she was very fun to write, and contrasted her with Hermione Granger: "She's slightly out of step in many ways but she's the anti-Hermione. Hermione's so logical and inflexible in so many ways and Luna is likely to believe ten impossible things before breakfast."26 June 2003 J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall Rowling has named Luna as one of her favourite charactersF.A.Q.: Favourite Characters at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. She was also noted to be very pleased with the casting of Evanna Lynch as Luna as she had had lunch with the actress and said she was "perfect." Behind the scenes as seen in the Order of the Phoenix film.]] *The radish earrings Luna wears in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix were made by Evanna Lynch herself, as was a bracelet she wore (in the shape of Luna's patronus) in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *Chapter 10 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the first chapter Luna appears in, is titled "Luna Lovegood". *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it is Hermione Granger who introduces Luna to her friends, instead of Ginny Weasley, though the books imply that Hermione had never met Luna before. *Luna was the last person in the books known to commentate a Hogwarts Quidditch match. The commentator of the final match during Harry Potter's sixth year is not mentioned. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Nymphadora Tonks rescues Harry from the Hogwarts Express after Draco Malfoy uses the Full Body-Bind Curse on him. However, in the film version, Luna is the one who rescues Harry by using her spectrespecs to see the Wrackspurt buzzing around his head, alerting her to his presence under the cloak. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione points out that Harry put something in Ron's drink before the Quidditch match, but in the film version, it is Luna who notices, thinking it is a tonic. *According to the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Luna sleepwalks at night and says because of that she wears shoes to bed. * It was rumoured that Severus Snape was Luna's father and that Luna and Neville Longbottom were going to end up together at the end of Deathly Hallows. Both these rumours were false. *Luna and fellow Dumbledore's Army member, Neville Longbottom both have compound last names. Love and good for Luna, and long and bottom for Neville. *It is confirmed that a scene depicting Luna's abduction from the Hogwarts Express will appear in the film adaptions of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II'' Notes and references External links *[http://www.noblecollection.com/catalog/product.cfm?id=NN7728&catid=21 A replica of Luna's wand (along with a few others) used in the Order of the Phoenix film] *[http://www.noblecollection.com/catalog/product.cfm?id=NN7819&catid=21 A replica of the jewellery worn by Luna in the Order of the Phoenix film] *Harry Potter Lexicon page de:Luna Scamander fr:Luna Lovegood pl:Luna Lovegood ru:Полумна Лавгуд el:Λούνα Λάβγκουντ fi:Luna Lovekiva Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna